They never found his body
by The Moving Crossbow
Summary: Callum's lovin' living with Alex despite the rows they have. How will he cope when a new SGT starts? How will he cope with everybody knowing about his daughter? And how will he cope when Alex is in grave danger? Another One-shot. But it goes with C.B.D.


**Hi all. The next installment of 'Callum's Bad Day'. Alex is still in it slightly. No mention of Rochelle in this one though.  
Disclaimer: I don not own anything apart From Alex, H and Danielle. Oh and maybe Mr Jenkins**

* * *

**Home**

Three months after Callum Stone saw his daughter, Alex, again, and things had settled down slightly. Alex had moved in to her dad's place and the gang that killed her mum, were locked up. Unfortunately they were only on one murder charge instead of three. Her grandparents were said to have killed themselves. But Alex, Rochelle and H knew better. Callum had persuaded Rochelle to stand up in court, but failed miserably with H as he didn't want to be found again. Alex had said that they were just friends but her suspicious dad didn't believe her. People at the other end of the street had complained about the noise at which they argued. And today was no different.  
"Alex, please just tell me a bit about him. What harm can it do?" He said trying to find his keys, but to no avail.  
"He doesn't want to be known again. Last time he was known, he almost died. He didn't thanks to me."  
"If he wants protecting we can..." He didn't finish his sentence.  
"He isn't weak! And he defiantly isn't stupid! He just doesn't want to be found again." The argument ended when Alex stormed upstairs to her new bedroom. Callum sighed as he found his keys in the kitchen. He loved having his little girl back but it was so demanding. "Bye Alex. Go to school and I'll pick you up." He shouted walking out the door. He saw Mr Jenkins coming out of his house with a disgruntled look on his face. "Kids." Callum said to his neighbour. "Who needs them."

**The Station**

Callum walked towards his office and opened the door, only to find a woman sitting at his desk."Excuse me. What are you doing at my desk? This office was locked last night." The woman looked up at from the computer screen and smiled. "You must be Callum. I'm Danielle Moss, your new Sergent. Smithy said that my computer wouldn't be on-line yet so he said that you wouldn't mind me using yours. I hope I wasn't intruding your personal space?" Callum opened his mouth wide in spite of himself. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Well almost. Emma was always prettier in his eyes. But this was very close. He looked into her diamond like eyes, she moved her blond hair and the sun shone on it. It was like sitting on a white beach. Her voice was as warm as sitting in front of a blazing fire on a cold winters day. She was...  
"Are you alright Callum? You look a bit peaky." He coughed and nodded. Unable to form words. "Good, because I have to go see the super, and you have to answer your phone. You didn't strike me as a Katy Perry fan." She smiled as she walked past him. Oh god. He thought. Alex must have changed it again. I hate Katy Perry. He pulled out his phone and read his text.

Dad. soz bout dis mornin. if you wont 2 meet H i'll tri 2 arrange it. soz again. Alex.x.x.x

"Looks like I'm going to meet this H guy at last. I knew I'd win. I always do." Callum said to himself.  
"Always win what?" Smithy had entered the room with Stevie and Danielle.  
"Oh, just a bet I had with Alex."  
"How is she Callum? Getting better I hope." Stevie had been to see her when Callum told everybody she was his daughter, not his god-daughter.  
"She's driving me up the wall. New boyfriend I think." Smithy and Stevie inhaled at the same time.  
"Well she is a looker. Are you sure she's yours?" Smithy added in mock seriousness.  
"Ha Ha. Yes she is mine. I can tell by the way she shouts at me. Anyway I'd better go and get changed." He said realising he was still in plain clothes.

When he had changed he walked back to his office and put his stab proof vest on the back of his chair. Danielle was arranging some photo's on her desk. He looked up a few minutes later to be looking into those diamond like eyes. "Callum, who's Alex?" He was shocked at why she was so interested. "Why?"  
"I just want to get to know you. We will be working together after all." It was true. But he didn't want to tell a complete stranger who is daughter is. But she did look amazingly trustworthy. "I'll tell you if you promise to tell me about your family." She nodded. "Alex is my daughter. I hadn't seen her for five years but she found me three months ago. She was sent undercover to get the gang that killed her mum and grandparents. She lives with me now." He sighed sadly, he wished she wouldn't ask about Alex's mum.  
"How old is she?" A sad smile lingered on her face.  
"She'll be fifteen next month."  
"Terrible teenager then. I'd love to have a teenage girl to fight with. But it looks like I'll have to wait a few years."  
"You have a kid? How old?" He had no idea someone like Danielle would have a child.  
"They're seven. A little girl, Nikki, and a little boy, James." Callum thought of when Alex was that age. She was always so happy. He wondered why he left her in the incapable arms of her mum. "It's a nice age." He looked at the pictures on her desk and saw one of Stevie sitting with a man he didn't recognise. "Are you related to Stevie?" He asked.  
"Yeah. She's my sister. And him sitting next to her is James, our brother. He disappeared a few years ago. They think he died."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you married?" Callum asked trying to avoid the subjeck of her brother.  
"I was. But we didn't get along very well so we got a divorce four years ago. The kids don't mind though." Callum suddenly thought of something.  
"We call Stevie 'Little Legs', because she's so small." danielle laughed out loud.  
"James used to call her that. My brother James. Not my son." There was silence for a minute before Callum broke it.  
"Did they find the guy that killed your brother?"  
"They did, but they never found his body. The guy's name was Colin Smith. His son was forced to watch James' murder they never found him though." Danielle started crying hysterically. Callum got up, walked over to her and put his arm around his shoulder. 'I'm not going to be the usual idiot with this one.' He thought.

They sat there for a few minutes before Callum's radio sprang into life. "Sierra Oscar 437, back up required at 24 Brand Street. Gunman has female hostage. I repeat Gunman has female hostage threatening to shoot." Leon's voice rang in his ears.  
"That's my house. Alex was getting ready for school. He's going to shoot her." He ran out of the room closly followed by danielle. 'I'm never gonna make it.'

* * *

**So, what do you think? Colin Smith is going to be in a story later on. The whole thing's a bit hazy. Sorry;) Anyway, hope you like it. Read and review as always.** **Sophiexoxo**


End file.
